Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K10/3
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj III. Hulaj dusza! Mieliśmy już podobno sposobność powiedzenia, że pewna część Dziedzińca-Cudów otoczoną była staremi okopowemi murami Paryża, których spora ilość baszt w epoce owej zaczynała już w gruzy się rozsypywać. Jedna z tych baszt obróconą została przez cech hultajów na dom zabawy. Szynkownią znajdowała się w izbie niższej, reszta na górnych piętrach. Miejsce to było punktem najwięcej ożywionym, przeto najohydniejszym z całej siedziby truanderyi paryzkiej; gatunek potwornego ula, huczącego we dnie i w nocy. Nocą, gdy cała nad-etatowa gałganerya snem twardym zasypiała, gdy już nie było mi jednego oświetlonego okna na około fasad tych błotnych, gdy ani jeden okrzyk nie wydobywał się z nieprzeliczonych lepianek i baraków, ze śmietniskowych tych kup złodziejów, nierządnic, dzieci skradzionych lub podrzuconych, hulaszczą wieżę zawsze jeszcze można było rozpoznać po wrzaskach nieustających i po czerwonem świetle, wyrywającem się zarówno przez dziury w dachach, przez okna, jak i przez szczeliny popękanych jej ścian. Sklepowe tedy podziemie wieży było szynkownią. Wchodziło się do niej przez otwór nizki i schodki równie strome i sztywne, jak klassyczny wiersz aleksandryjski. Na drzwiach, zamiast nibyto godła, znajdował się przepysznie napaćkany malunek, przedstawiający w niebieskiem polu brzęczącą monetę i kury nieżywe, z tym kalamburem u spodu: Pod dzwonnikami nieboszczyków. Pewnego wieczora, w chwili kiedy ze wszystkich wieżyc paryzkich otrąbiano: gaście-ognie! pachołkowie czatni, gdyby im danem było wchodzić na straszny Dziedziniec-Cudów, mogliby byli zauważyć, że w gospodzie hołotników większy jeszcze był ścisk i rwetes niż zwykle, więcej solono zaklęciami i więcej solone zapijano niż zwykle. Na zewnątrz szynkowni mnóstwo było po całym placu rozrzuconych gromad, które takim rozmawiały głosem, jakby się wielki jaki wykluwał zamach, a tu i owdzie spostrzegałeś urwisa skulonego we dwoje, i ostrzącego o kamień nędzne jakie żelaztwo. W samym atoli szynku, wino i gra tak potężnie odrywały gości od idei, zajmujących tego wieczora cechowe hajdamactwo, że z rozmów pijaków i szulerów nikt-by nie odgadł, co się właściwie święciło. Oblicza tylko były bardziej rozpogodzone, a u każdego wlokła się u nóg jakaś broń połyskująca, rapir, oksza, ogromna klinga obosieczna, lub hak od starej śmigownicy. Izba, okrągłego kształtu, była dość obszerną, lecz stoły ściśnięte i tłumy dokoła nich napakowane czyniły, że wszystko co szynkownią obejmowała, mężczyźni, kobiety, ławki, dzbany, to co piło, co spało, co grało, zdrowi i kaleki, zdawało się być ułożonem w kupę równie porządną i uporządkowaną, jak stos skorup ostrygowych. Kilka zapalonych łojówek stało na stołach; prawdziwym atoli świecznikiem piwnicy, odgrywającym w szynkowni rolę, jaką po operach i kościołach spełniają żyrandole, był komin. Podziemie owo taką się cięszyło atmosferą, wilgoć tak uparcie trzymała się wszystkich jego kątów i ścian, że ognia nie gaszono nigdy, sród najgorętszego nawet lata; ogromne kominisko z rzeźbionemi skrzydłami, obwieszane ciężkiemi żelaznemi łańcuchami i naczyniami kuchennemi, rzucało dokoła odblaski jednego z tych zarzewisk, podniecanych torfem i drzewem, jakie w nocy sród uliczek wiejskich rozpływają się przez okna kuźni po ścianach domów przyległych, widmami szkarłatnych świateł. Wielkie psisko, poważnie siedzące w popiele, obracało przy zaiskrzonych węglach rożen obciążony mięsiwem. Pomimo okropnego zamętu, można było po pierwszem zaraz spojrzeniu rozróżnić w tym tłumie trzy gromady główne, cisnące się dokoła trzech osobistości czytelnikowi już znanych. Jedną z tych osobistości, dziwacznie przybraną w liczne blaszki i szychy wschodnie, był Matias Hungadi Spikali, książę Egiptu i Cyganii. Łotr siedział na stole ze skurczonemi na krzyż nogami, z rękami wyciągniętemi po nad głowy chałastry, i głosem podniesionym wykładał naukę magii białej i czarnej licznie otaczającej go zgrai. Druga kupa mrowiła się około przyjaciela naszego Clopina Trouillefou, dzielnego króla szałaszników, zwierzchniego pana królestwa Tunii, który uzbrojony od pięt do głowy, z miną bardzo poważną, a głosem zduszonym, kierował łupieżą ogromnej beczki, napełnionej bronią, z której szerokiego otworu sypały się hurmem siekiery, szable, panewki, kolczugi, płaty, ostrza, groty, czekany, młoty, koncerze, kruki, widły, obcęgi, jakoby jabłka i winogrona z rogu obfitości. Każdy chwytał to czego potrzebował, ten za zamek ruśniczny, ów za pałasz, trzeci za puginał o krzyżowej rękojeści. Podrostki nawet uzbrajali się, a chromi i beznodzy, opatrzeni staremi hełmami i blachami, pełzali pod nogami pijących jako duże robactwo. Trzecia nareszcie hurma, najhałaśliwsza, najweselsza i najliczniejsza, zalegała ławki i stoły, pośród których perorował i klął głos surmiasty, wydobywający się z pod ciężkiej zbroi, całej i zupełnej od ostróg do przyłbicy. Indywiduum, które się w ten bachmaty sposób opancerzyło, znikało niemal całkowicie pod strojem wojennym; z całej jego postaci wyglądał tylko nos hardo zadarty, usta różane i oczy błyszczące. Miał na sobie pas oczepiony do koła sztyletami i puginałami, wielką szpadę u boku, zardzewiałą ręczną kuszę z lewej strony, z prawej tłustą rozbabraną dziewkę, a przed sobą dobrze już nadczerpniętą konewkę wina. Wszystkie przy nim gardła klęły, chlały i śmiały się do rozpuku. Dodajmy do tego dwadzieścia mniejszych gromad, rojących się przy podrzędniejszych wodzach i komtunich, sznury bab służbowych, roznoszących konwie i półmiski na głowie, kupki graczów pochylonych nad bierkami, nad kręglami, przy pytce, przy karbowańce, kłótnie w jednym kącie, uściski w drugim, a będziemy mieli niejakie pojęcie o całości zgromadzenia, po nad którem kołysały się pasma świateł, idące od pałającego odświętnie ogniska, a poprzecinane na ścianach szynkowni tysiącami cieniów powydłużonych, pękatych, skaczących na rozmaite strony. Co do harmideru, było to coś w rodzaju wnętrza dzwonnicy, podczas bicia we wszystkie dzwony. Rynka pod rożnem, pryskająca rozgotowaną tłustością, nieustającym swym pryskiem wypełniała rzadkie przerwy dyalogów, krzyżujących się z kąta w kąt izby. Pośród hałasującej tej tłuszczy, wgłębi szynkowni, na ławce przed samym kominem, siedział filozof jakiś głęboko zadumany, z nogami w popiele, ze wzrokiem wlepionym w zarzewie. Był-to Piotr Gringoire. — Prędzej, prędzej! — wołał Clopin Trouillefou na swoich szwargotników. — Spieszmy się! rozbierajcie oręż! godzinka tylko do pochodu! Jedna z dziewczyn nuciła: Dobrej nocki, ojcze, matko! „Gaście-ognie” trąbią z wież... Dwaj karciarze kłócili się obok niej. — Wyżnik! — krzyczał kraśniejszy, podsuwając kułak pod brodę drugiemu — czerwienią ci papę naznaczę. Będziesz mógł zastąpić Mistigra w szulerskich zabawkach najmiłościwszego króla i pana. — U hu-hu! — wył Normand jakiś nosowym akcentem swojego kraju — swobodniej już śledziom w beczce i wszystkim świętym w Caillouville, niż ludziom w tej tu harharze! — Dziatwo! — mówił do swych słuchaczów książę Cyganii głosem fistułowym — wiedźmy francuzkie lecą na Łysą górę bez ożogów, ni siodeł, ni smarowidła, a jedynie przy pomocy kilku słów czarodziejskich. Wiedźmy włoskie mają zawsze koziołka, oczekującego na nich u drzwi. Wszystkie obowiązane są wylatywać kominem. Nad wszystkiemi atoli wrzaskami tłuszczy górował głos młodego łobuza, uzbrojonego od stóp do głowy. — Wiwat! kochajmy się! całujmy się gdzie kto może! — krzyczał na całe gardło. — Wszak to dziś rycerskie me chrzciny i wyprawa pierwsza. Zarwaniec jestem, tak mi Boże dopomóż, zarwaniec z urwańskiej ulicy! Nalewajcie do kroćset panieńskich pyszczków i - gąbek! Przyjaciele, zwę się Jehan Frollo du Moulin, karmazyn najczystszej juchy! Przekonany jestem, że gdyby choć jeden z dwunastu apostołów był istnym szlachcicem, wszyscyby się do rabusiów wpisali. Bracia, świetne czekają nas tryumfy. Jesteśmy dzielni. Otoczyć kościół, wywalić drzwi, porwać dziewczynę, ocalić ją od sędziów, ocalić od klechów; zburzyć klasztor, spalić biskupa z biskupstwem i biskupiętami, wszystko to uczynimy raźniej, składniej i prędzej, nim pan kasztelan dobrodziej włoży do gęby łyżkę rosołu. Sprawa nasza jest słuszną; złupimy Notre-Dame do ostatniej szpilki, i sza! sami jak w wodę! Kładę warunek: Quasimodo powieszonym zostanie. Znacież wy Quasimoda, panie i panienki? Widziałyście go w dniu Zielonych świąt, gdy wskoczywszy na wielki dzwon, hasa na nim, że aż piana ciecze? Klnę się wam na tę oto kuszę królewską, że nic piękniejszego na świecie nie ma. Djabeł prawdziwy galopujący na spiżowym smoku... Moi przyjaciele, posłuchajcie mię, szałasznik jestem w głębi mej duszy, szwargotnikiem matka mię rodziła, trąd hultajstwa w kolebce mię osypał. Byłem magnatem; zjadłem i przepiłem dobra milionowe. Matka chciała ze mnie zrobić wojewodę, ojciec kierował na arcybiskupa, ciotka forytowała na konsyliarza, wujenka na pronotaryusza królewskiego, babka na podkomorzego szatni dworskiej; jam się zapisał do truanderyi. Z góry powiedziałem to ojcu, który mi przekleństwem rzygnął w oczy; z góry uprzedziłem o tem matulę, staruszkę szczerbatą, która poczęła płakać i skwierczeć, niby ów kawał sadła na tym oto łańcuchu. Hulaj dusza! jestem bonifratrem prawdziwym! Szynkareczko, duszko moja, innego dawaj wina, mam czem płacić. Nie chcę już więcej sureńskiej tej lury. Dostanę zapalenia gardła. To jużbym wolał smołą kiszki sobie płukać. Tłuszcza za każdym wstępem tej mowy klaskała i zanosiła się od śmiechu; widząc, że ochoczość wzmaga się dokoła, żak zawołał: — O cudowny harmider! Populi debacckantis populosa debacchatio! — I począł śpiewać, z okiem tonącem jakby w lazurach zachwytu, a głosem organisty rozpoczynającego nieszpory: „Quae cantica ! quae organa! quae cantilenae! quae melodiae hic sine fine decantantur! sonant melliflua hymnorum organa, suavissima angelorum melodia, cantica canticorum mira!...” Urwał. — Szynkarko djabla! wieczerzać mi dawaj! Nastała chwilka czegoś podobnego do milczenia, podczas którego podniósł się z kolei ostry głos księcia Cyganii. wykładającego uczniom swoim: — Łasiczka zwie się Aduiną, Jis Sino - nóżką lub Biegunem - leśnym, wilk Szaro - nóżką lub Złoto - nóżką, niedźwiedź Starym albo Dziadkiem... Czapka gnoma czyni człeka niewidzialnym i odkrywa rzeczy niewidome... Każda ropucha nowopowołana odzianą być winna w aksamit czarny lub ponsowy, z dzwonkiem u szyi, z dzwonkiem przy pazurkach. Ojciec przybrany trzyma ją za pyszczek, a za udka matka. Rozebrane dziewice tylko lucyper Sidragasum może zmusić do skakania. — Na honor! — przerwał Jehan — chciałbym być tym lucyperem Sidragasumem. Tymczasem hultajstwo nie przestawało się zbroić, szepcąc na drugim końcu izby : — Biedna ta Esmeralda! — mówił jeden z cyganów — toż to siostrzyczka nasza. Trzeba ją koniecznie ztamtąd wyciągnąć. — Czy zawsze tam zostaje, w tej Notre-Dame? — pytał markitan jakiś o żydowskiej twarzy. — A gdzież-by indziej, do paralusza! — No więc, — zawołał markitan — do katedry! Tem bardziej, że w kaplicy ŚŚ. Fereola i Ferrucyona znajdziemy dwa posągi szczerozłote, jeden Św. Jana Baptysty, drugi Św. Antoniego, oba razem ważące siedem grzywien złotych i łutów czternaście, z podstawkami srebrnemi pozłacanemi, grzywien siedemnaście uncyi pięć. Wiem to dobrze, jestem złotnikiem. Tu Jehanowi podano wieczerzę. — Na wszystkie święte Magdy, Małgosie, Małgorzaty i Magdaleny! — zawołał rozpierając się na ramieniu dziewczyny sąsiadki swojej — jest mi tu jak w raju. Mam oto przed sobą jakiegoś durnia, który mi się przypatruje z mopsią miną arcy... arcykapłana. A ten tam znowu na lewo, ma kły tak długie, że mu podbródek zakrywają. Przy czem zajmuję zupełnie tę samą pozycyę, co marszałek Gie przy oblężeniu Pontoise, oparty jestem prawicą o pagórek... Pazury Belzebuba! bracie! masz minę handlarza szczeciny i zajęczych skórek, a usiadłeś przy mnie? Jestem szlachcic, przyjacielu. Łokieć przy tarczy, widział-że kto? Niech-by kwarta, to jeszcze! Precz-że mi ztąd!... Hola! hej wy tam! ani mi śmiejcie bejki zaczynać! Jakto, Józefku Dziubo, ty co masz nos tak wspaniały, odważasz się narażać go na centnarowy kułak tego tam wołu? Idyoto! Non cuiquam datum est habere nasum... Zaprawdę ubóstwienia godnaś, Leopoldynko WierciUszko! żal tylko, że nie masz ani jednego włoska... Basta! Nazywam się Jehan Frollo, a brat mój jest archidyakonem. Niech go zaraza morowa pochłonie!... Wszystko co wam powiadam, prawdą jest. Wstępując do waszego zakonu, całem sercem wyrzekłem się połowy domu położonego na tamtym świecie, a którą to połowę brat mi przyobiecał. Dimidiam domum in paradiso. Przytaczam tekst. Mam lenność przy ulicy Tirechappe, i wszystkie niewiasty zakochane są we mnie po uszy, co jest tak rzetelną prawdą, jak to, że święty Eliasz doskonałym był złotnikiem, że święty Wawrzyniec spalonym został na skorupach z jaj, i że pięć cechów sławetnego miasta Paryża składają garbarze, kuśnierze, rymarze, trzosowniki i rękawiczniki. Przysięgam wam, I niech pieprzówka nie zna mię Przez rok ten cały, jeśli kłamię — przysięgam wam, towarzysze!... Śliczniutka moja, księżyc aż nadto nam świeci; spójrz-no przez otwór, jak tam wiatr mnie i rozpędza obłoki. Tak się tedy i ja zabieram do twojego stanika... Dziewki! utrzyjcie nosa świeczkom i dzieciakom!... Gromy i pioruny! cóż to mi tu dano do jedzenia? — Hej ty matulo czarcia! włosy, których braknie twoim łajdaczkom, odnajdują się jak widzę w jajecznicy? Stara, wiedz raz na zawsze, że nie jadam innych jajecznic jedno łyse. Bodajeś w dziesiątem pokoleniu przepadła!... Piękna gospoda, gdzie rozpustnice widelcami się czeszą. To powiedziawszy, trzasnął półmiskiem o posadzkę i począł śpiewać na całe gardło: Et je n'ai, moi, Par la sang-Dieu! Ni foi, ni loi, Ni feu, ni lieu, Ni roi, Ni Dieu! Clopin Trouillefou skończył tymczasem rozdawnictwo oręży. Zbliżył się do Gringoire'a, który założywszy nogi za jeden z kominowych gzemsów, zdawał się tonąć w dumaniach głębokich. — Bracie Piotrze — rzekł król szałaszników — nad czem się tak u djabła zamyśliłeś? Gringoire obrócił się doń z uśmiechem melancholijnym. — Lubię ogień, drogi mój panie. Bynajmniej nie dla gminnego tego powodu, że ogień ogrzewa nam stopy i gotuje kaszę, ale że ma iskry. Nieraz godziny całe spędzam na przypatrywaniu się iskrom. Tysiące rzeczy odkrywam w gwiazdach tych rozsianych na czarnem tle czeluści. Gwiazdy owe są również światami. — Niech mię piorun trzaśnie, jeśli choć krztę rozumiem! — rzekł hajdamaka. — Nie wiesz, która godzina? — Nie, nie wiem — odpowiedział Gringoire. Clopin poszedł z kolei do księcia Cyganii. — Na złą godzinkę trafiliśmy podobno, bracie Matiasu. Powiadają, że pan Ludwik jedenasty w Paryżu. — Tem większy powód wyrwania mu ze szpon siostrzyczki naszej — odparł stary cygan. — Mówisz po ludzku, Matiasu — rzekł król szałaszników. — Zresztą uwiniemy się żwawo. Oporu w kościele nie będzie. Kapituła cała jest norką zajęcy, a za nami liczba. Służba trybunalska trafi jutro jak kulą w płot, gdy się po dziewczynę zgłosi. Bo też na szatana, nie chcę by mi piękną tę jagódkę sznurek połknął. Clopin wyszedł z gospody. Podczas tej rozmowy Jehanek krzyczał jak opętany, głosem ochrypłym: — Jem, piję, ściąłem się jak Jowisz! Ej Piotrze Maczuganie, jeżeli choć raz jeszcze spojrzysz tak na mnie, szczutkiem jednym górę ci z nosa wywiodę! Ze swojej strony Gringoire, wykolejony z dumań, począł rozpatrywać się w krzykliwej i rozwydrzonej tej scenie, zewsząd go otaczającej, pomrukując przez zęby: — Luxuriosa res vinum et tumultuosa ebrietas. Niestety, doskonale czynię, że się nie zapijam, bo i jakże słusznie powiada Św. Benedykt: Vinum apostatare facit etiam sapientes! W tej chwili wszedł Clopin, i krzyknął głosem piorunującym: — Północ! Na ten wyraz, który w gromadach wywarł skutek, jak komenda: do siodeł! wywiera śród furażującego szwadronu — wszyscy hajdamacy, mężczyźni, kobiety, dzieci, tłumnie rzucili się z izby, z ogłuszającym szczękiem broni i żelaztwa. Księżyc tylko co się skrył w chmurach. Na Dziedzińcu-Cudów było ciemno choć oczy wykol. Ani jednego nigdzie światełka. Plac przecież nie zalegał pustką. Można było na nim rozpoznać tłumy mężczyzn i kobiet, rozmawiające zcicha. Głuche szmery podnosiły się zewsząd, a w ciemnościach pobłyskiwały rozmaitego gatunku bronie. Clopin wlazł na wysoki kamień. — Do szeregów, Szwargot! — wrzasnął. — Do szeregów Cygania! Do szeregów Galileja! Zakotłowało w mroku. Niezmierny tłum zdawał się szykować w kolumny. Po kilku minutach, król szałaszników znów głos podniósł: — Teraz, milczeć wzdłuż całego Paryża! Hasło takie: Płomyk obrączkowy! Pochodnie zapalić dopiero u stóp Najświętszej Panny! Naprzód! W dziesięć minut później czaty konne z przerażeniem się usuwały przed długim pochodem czarnej i milczącej zgrai, sunącej w stronę Wekslarskiego mostu przez kręte ulice, które w rozmaitych kierunkach przerzynają ściśniętą dzielnicę targowisk.